Session 1
Thump, thump, thump, thud. Your bodies hit the ground. You wake up face first onto a sea of hot bright yellow sand. The lot of you were just kicked off the back end of a ship's landing ramp. Through the roar of the ship's engines and giant dust storm, you all hear a man yelling at the top of his lungs, "You're fired, and your memory has been erased. So long suckers! Hahaha!" You struggle to your feet in an attempt to avoid the hot sand. The silhouette of the large ship ascends and disappears into the atmosphere. Your only memory is that you came from a planet called Caldon, a beautiful watery world speckled with islands. You also remember your own name, but you don't remember your companions names. You have a water satchel slung over your shoulder, but no other possessions besides your space jumpsuit (you can design the color scheme of your jumpsuit if you want), boots, and belt. When you look at your surroundings, you notice two buildings. On the outskirts of these buildings, you see small pod like devices. A little more than 10 feet tall, white, and each one has an antenna. These dot the perimeter of the group of buildings. You also notice a couple of small spacecraft, each is a two seater. One building has a glass roof, and nothing looks to be going on inside there. The other building has three speeder bikes in front of it, it has an adobe covered roof, and music is coming from the well-lit interior. The door is open. At this time, you notice that the sun is going behind some mountains on the horizon. You also notice that there is nothing else as far as the eye can see, just a sea of dunes. Since you realize that you are very limited to where you can go, you all decide to enter the adobe building. You quickly realize that its a cantina of sorts. The cantina is made up of mostly empty space. The bar is fairly long, and has stools along it's length. A fat human is working the bar, ugly, with a blue dirty shirt that looks too small for his body. A couple of humans wearing sunglasses are playing keyboard style guitars on the stage. The music is upbeat and lively, similar to a robotic-sounding "Johnny Be Good". Three large gray colored aliens are sitting at the bar. The bartender looks up, and all three of them spin around on their stools. ((Ignore the human, and what the alien is saying, pic is just for reference.)) (from left to right) Alien 1 - "Well well well...what in Xenon do we have here?" Alien 2 - "heh heh...looks like some space cadets." Alien 3 - "What the hell you boys doing on our turf?" ((This is just to give you an idea on how this is going to start. It'll be a while yet, once races and classes have been figured out and we get this game going. Don't post anything here, we'll start the campaign off in vent right at this point.))